


Makoto Tachibana Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Makoto Tachibana x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Makoto Tachibana Headcanons

\- you were dropping your little brother off at swim class when you first met Makoto. he was helping the coach out by teaching kids how to swim, and you could tell just from the way he interacted with them that he was good at it. he knew just how to encourage them, and how to comfort them if they got scared. he was so endearing, polite with you in the brief moments that you spoke, that it was no surprise that you fell in love with him on the spot

\- when the week was up, you lost your excuse of being able to see him. you were disappointed, but luckily your friend Nagisa had an idea. he and Makoto were close, so it was really easy for him to plan a weekly video game night for the swim club to use as a chance to unwind after school and practice. Nagisa brought you along, telling the others that you would fit right in with the group, and you did! Rei was polite and although Haru didn’t say much, you knew from Nagisa that was just how it was. the best part was that it gave you an excuse to get to know Makoto

\- the school year went by quickly - too quickly, if you were being honest. before you knew it, you and your friends had graduated, and now you were all off to university. when Makoto informed your squad (you had quickly been accepted by the rest of the swim club) that he and Haru were going to university in Tokyo, you felt your heart sink. Tokyo! it was so far away!

\- in that moment, you knew you had to confess to him. if you missed this chance, you might never get another one

\- you approached him, almost unable to maintain eye contact when the two of you met up. school had only ended a few weeks prior, so Makoto still had some time before he needed to leave for Tokyo

\- your words came as a surprise to him, but your confession was genuine and you waited in suspense for his answer. in truth, he’d felt a connection to you as well. it wasn’t until the decision had been made for him to go to Tokyo that he’d realized how much he would be leaving behind - namely, you

\- your confession was the perfect moment for him to confess in turn, and he pressed a loving kiss to your forehead after he told you how he felt, both of you smiling and holding hands as you walked together. even if he was in Tokyo, what the two of you had could survive the distance separating you


End file.
